


Officers and Psychopaths

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Dark America, Inmate!America, M/M, Officer!England, Prisoner!America, Usuk ending, batshit crazy America, sorry France, twisted ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: Correctional Officer Arthur Kirkland is in charge of supervising the infamous Alfred F. Jones. Nothing could go wrong with babysitting America's craziest psychopath, right?





	Officers and Psychopaths

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slight gore and character death.

Arthur drums his fingers against his crossed arms to soothe his anxiety. He's been fidgeting this entire time; secretly worried about _him_ being outside of his cell. It was uncommon for Arthur, a seasoned veteran in the police force, to feel uneasy at times like this.

He was twenty-six years old, the last nine years were of him attending college, the police academy, and eventually applying for a job as a Correctional Officer at a federal prison. It wasn't easy living with a job like this. Everyday his life would be at risk. But it was his job, and this was what he signed up for.

As an officer in this field, Arthur has seen crazy shit. His job was to patrol around a block of cells in one of the many wings of the prison; watching out for several inmates that were serving their time as prisoners. These prisoners were a handful and they varied, especially since Arthur was assigned to the… 'deranged' section of this prison institution.

He's seen inmates that range from bombers to serial killers. Everyday wasn't an 'ordinary day' since anyone could be plotting an escape at any moment. Arthur could get killed by these prisoners; most of them were buff, muscular men with some of them bearing tattoos that covered their entire upper body, even their faces. Comparing these men and Arthur, the latter could easily get killed by them with just one punch.

But Arthur proves to be perfect for the job. Despite his small built, he has a strong, authoritative voice that made even the nastiest serial killer cower and shut up. He works the night shift, and despite the late hour, Arthur would always be wide awake and cautious of his surroundings.

In this place, rotting with America's most dangerous people, Arthur was the King. If a fued broke out between the inmates, Arthur could silence them with one bark.

Nothing scared Arthur.

_No one _scared Arthur.

Well… except for _him_.

Arthur released a shudder when two, piercing blue eyes glanced at him for a second. Those very blue eyes belonged to a man with sandy-blonde hair and tanned skin. He wore the usual attire for inmates; an orange uniform containing a shirt and pants. It made him look like the other criminals inside the federal prison, but that was an understatement.

Wherever _he_ goes, whatever room _he's_ in, his very presence causes the entire room to become still, as if he released an aura that caused other people to acknowledge him, and most importantly, _t_o _fear him._

Who was this man?

He is the one and only _Alfred F. Jones._

Just thinking about his name caused goosebumps on Arthur's skin.

Alfred F. Jones was in his early twenties; a young man with a malice mind. He's renowned as 'America's craziest psychopath'. Alfred had started his debut ever since his youth; running across the country of the free with nothing but trouble in his mind. They don't know much about him other than the fact that he dropped out of high school, ran away from his home before starting his new career as America's most wanted man.

How dangerous was he exactly?

The man slaughtered innocent people, started mass shootings, burnt down several buildings by hand - buildings as in hospitals, public libraries, shelters, orphanages - and did he mention the fact that Alfred did these ever since he was sixteen?!

His intentions were never revealed, and despite the many interrogations they've conducted, including the one happening right now, not one individual had managed to force any explanation from him. He's been on the run for many years; the police force couldn't get a hold of him until the military had to step in.

Two weeks ago, Alfred F. Jones was captured and stationed in this prison for questioning.

Two weeks ago, Alfred F. Jones was put under Arthur Kirkland's supervision.

"Mr. Jones."

The strict tone whisked Arthur away from his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Blinking, Arthur stared forward to recall why he was here.

An interrogation.

Another officer, one of the higher ups, was interrogating Alfred for the fifth time.

They were inside the interrogation room while Arthur stood outside with only the glass separating them. There was a small table with two chairs, currently vacated by Alfred on side, and a high ranking officer on the other. Two armed men stood behind Alfred with rifles at the ready, just in case Alfred decides to lash out.

_It's fine_, Arthur calms himself. _He won't try anything. He's handcuffed and everyone but him has a gun._ Arthur just wanted this to be over already so Alfred can go back into his cell, and everything will feel safe again.

The length of these interrogations depended on Alfred's cooperation. Most of the time he looked like he was in his own world, smiling innocently and humming a tune no one knows about. He would say the most randomest things, dodging the question each and every time.

It pissed everyone off and the chief was tempted to just shoot Alfred's brains out.

Something was seriously wrong with Alfred.

Whatever it is, the world was safer if he was confined and hidden from society.

As if Alfred could hear his thoughts, the man turned to Arthur, locking his gaze with his. Arthur's chest tightened and his breath got clogged; no way, no way was Alfred staring up at him. They were separated by a one-way mirror; with Alfred in the room while Arthur was outside.

It was a one-way mirror. Alfred shouldn't be seeing what was on the other side.

But here he was; smiling and gazing at Arthur as if there was nothing between them at all.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Jones," the officer's voice sounded from the speaker above Arthur's head. It made Alfred tear his gaze away from Arthur. "It will be better if you cooperated with me. It's a simple thing to do; I ask you a question, and you answer me back-"

"Well, how about we do it my way instead?"

It was the first time Alfred had spoken since the interrogation started.

"Pardon?"

"How about… _I_ ask you a question and then you answer? Sound good?"

"Mr. Jones-"

"I said… does that sound good?"

Arthur swallowed when Alfred's voice dropped low. The man had transformed from being laid back to impatient, a small scowl forming in his face.

With the way the high ranking officer tensed, Arthur knew he felt the same way.

"I… I suppose so…"

"Good!" And he was back to smiling again.

"Uhm…"

"Have you ever been in love?" Alfred asks curiously, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was a child asking his parent a serious question.

"E-excuse me?"

"In love. You know, when your heart starts racing, your palms start to get all sweaty, and you feel a tingling sensation in your tummy whenever you see someone you like," Alfred elaborated with a shrug. "In fact, I'm in love with someone right now!"

Arthur's stomach dropped. He knew where this was coming, and he didn't like it at all.

"How did I fall in love with him? Well… I guess I fell for him at first sight. He's really cute: and he has the prettiest green eyes in the world! I never knew eyes like that could be that green and shiny!"

The air turned solid and Arthur could see how uncomfortable the other officers were.

Whenever Alfred was this happy, it wasn't a good sign.

"Hey, would it be okay for me to get out of this place? _Just_ for one day? Come on? Pretty please? I _really_ want to take him out on a date. I promise to be a good boy if you let me take him out on a date. Please?"

Alfred was fidgeting, causing the guards behind to tense. The rifles in their hands were ready, locked and loaded in case Alfred decides to cause a frenzy. The interrogating officer looks distressed, the clipboard in his hands shaking slightly. From the looks of it, the officer couldn't get an answer out of his mouth, for he was afraid that both options were not good.

Of course they can't let Alfred run free; they've spent several years tracking this guy down, almost having to turn the entire city upside down to capture him.

And if he says no…

He didn't want to imagine what could happen if he denied this maniac's request.

The officer cleared his throat. "This session is over. I'll see you next week, Mr. Jones."

"What?" Alfred's face contorted to confusion, and then anger in just a split second. "What do you mean this is over? You never answered my request! I'm trying to compromise here!"

"N-now, Mr. Jo-"

Everyone jumped in shock when Alfred slammed his hands on the table. As a reflex, Arthur's right hand flew to the gun, upholstered against his hip, but he assured himself that it was fine. Alfred was handcuffed; he can't do anything. The guards behind him were armed, the other officer was armed; there was nothing to worry about.

Alfred was just throwing a tantrum. It was normal.

But then… dealing with him was difficult.

"All I'm asking for is for one free day with him; is that a hard proposal? After I take him on a date I promise I'll go back to my cell."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jones, but like I've said, this session is over. We'll talk more about this topic next week."

"Next week? Next week?! But I want him _**NOW**_!"

Alfred had thrashed his hands against the table so strong Arthur swore he heard a crack. The sandy-blonde inmate was furious; his entire face was red and his features were twisted into a malevolent scowl that they've never seen before.

Afraid of what Alfred can do, Arthur left his post before running to the door, pushing it open to interrupt their session. The other guards jumped into position, ready to shoot at the intruder. They held their ground once they noticed the Correctional Officer at the door, apart of them relieved to see him. The high-ranking officer shared the same expression.

"Alfred," Arthur calmly says.

At that call, Alfred tore his burning gaze away from the officer sitting across from him. Once their eyes met, Alfred's expression changed. All the fury had dissipated from Alfred's face, replaced completely with a more tamed and giddy look.

"Arthur!" Alfred chirped. He was all rainbows and sunshine once again. "Can we go now? I don't want to be here anymore. These guys are boring." The other men could have bothered feeling offended, but they couldn't feel anything but relief right now.

The sandy-blonde inmate stood up without permission, causing the guards to pull their weapons, but Arthur held a hand.

"I'll take it from here," Arthur announces, his voice clear despite the uneasy feeling in his chest.

"Roger that."

"Yay~" Alfred sings, smiling sweetly before skipping towards Arthur's way.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired officer kept a tight hold on his gun. The more closer Alfred reaches him, the more colder and icy it seemed to get. It was as if his knees had locked and he lost the ability to move; it was similar to his sleep paralysis experience one night before. Alfred was just like the demon who put him in a trance-like paralysis.

"Hello, Mr. Officer~" Alfred sings, skidding to a halt in front of him. He leaned down a little before grinning, "Did you miss me?"

Arthur couldn't answer to that. Now that Alfred was a breath away from him, he took this time to analyze their difference. Alfred, albeit the fact that he was four years his junior, was taller and more burly than Arthur. The man was over six foot, and whatever height he was, it completely dominated Arthur's five-foot-nine. Alfred's shoulders were wider and broader, and his strong biceps looked tight under those long sleeves. Overall, his entire built was thrice bigger than Arthur's lean frame; causing the latter to wonder what Alfred exactly does to keep such a fit, muscular body.

Arthur's eyes glanced down to his hands; confined together with a handcuff. Alfred's hands, so much larger than his, could probably crush Arthur's skull in just a second.

_He's handcuffed. He can't do anything_. Arthur averts his eyes away, glimpsing back at Alfred. He swore under his breath, realizing it was a mistake.

Those eyes; two round pools of crystal blue were piercing through his soul, locking Arthur's gaze with his. An innocent smile was attached as well, and Arthur felt sick looking at his facade.

"Let's go."

x

Arthur remembered the first time Alfred was introduced to him. Actually, Arthur has heard about Alfred in the past. He read articles about the man's mischief, heard about how he gave police officers a hard time, and he's heard of studies that depicted Alfred as a crazy maniac with a mind of a child.

Arthur recalls how petrified he was when he read Alfred's case. As an officer working indoors, the blonde felt relieved that Alfred was the least of his problems.

But of course, the Gods were oh so wicked when they decided that Alfred was to be supervised by Arthur.

The man remembered how Alfred had looked him at first glance. It was an uneasy gaze that made Arthur want to puke, and when he was told that Alfred will be under his supervision, Arthur wanted to die.

He told himself to suck it up and get used to it, seeing that he's dealt with criminals like him, but after spending weeks with Alfred, Arthur had realized that this person was not like the other criminals.

Alfred was unpredictable, no pattern at all. Sometimes he becomes happy, then sometimes he's quiet and emotionless. No one could decipher his moods, not even a psychologist with years of experience could read Alfred's demeanor. Everything was strange and mysterious about this one, however, he made one thing about him very clear;

He was utterly, completely, and _undeniably_ in love with Arthur Kirkland.

Alfred had confessed his feelings on the same day he was assigned to Arthur. He had declared his love from him inside his cell the moment he and Arthur met the second time.

It made Arthur feel sick and disturbed. Who wouldn't? A criminal, the most wanted man in America, was in love with him.

It was crazy.

And when Arthur thought this could be forgotten after many days of yelling and discipling him, he realized all of his hard work went to waste.

Instead of sneering and hating the officer, Alfred only pursued further, unfazed by Arthur's ministrations.

_"Hey, hey! Mr. Officer! Won't you tell me your name?"_

_"You have pretty eyes! I know a gemstone that has the same color! Would you like me to steal it for you?"_

_"Can I touch your hair? It looks so shiny and soft! It looks like you dipped your head in gold, Mr. Officer! Will you let me touch it?"_

_"Why are you so pale? Your skin is so white and snowy! You should get out of the house more; why don't we go out on a date? We'll go to the beach and get you a tan!"_

_"You're really pretty you know? And so small… I could give you a hug and accidentally crush you…"_

_"Hey, hey, Mr. Officer! Once I get out, I'll make sure that you'll be mine!"_

_"Mine, mine, mine, mine!"_

_"We'll be together forever!"_

Arthur flinched at the memories that seem to permanently taint his brain. Every night he had nightmares; nightmares of Alfred escaping and causing mayhem everywhere. His declarations would chant in the back of his mind, forever singing to remind him about Alfred's infatuation of him.

Biting his lip, Arthur steals a glance at Alfred's back. They were inside the cell block, walking past the criminals locked in their designated cells. The sandy-blonde inmate was walking patiently to his own with Arthur in tow. At this time, Arthur had placed just a small ounce of trust in Alfred. Of course the man didn't completely trust him, but Arthur had trusted him enough not to run away while he was free from his cell.

Arthur used to grasp on his arm whenever he escorts him out and back to his cell, but Alfred proved to be some patient little boy that did what he was told to do. When Arthur tells him to stay, Alfred stays

It was bizarre; Alfred had obeyed his orders better than others. He looks like a raging demon with other people, but the second Arthur enters the room, Alfred transforms to a complete angel. He should feel glad about this, especially since Alfred doesn't try to escape despite the many opportunities he had gotten.

It's like Alfred doesn't even _want _to escape.

The American started humming his gentle tune; it was the only sound echoing in this block. Ever since Alfred had arrived, this entire area became eerily quiet. The once loud and rowdy cell block had become a quiet haven.

As they walked past the cell block, Arthur glances at the other inmates. From what he noticed ever since Alfred's arrival, the other inmates tend to look pacified and small. All of them weren't themselves since Alfred joined the party. Whenever the sandy-blonde inmate showed his presence, the others cowered away and stayed quiet, as if they vowed to a life of silence.

Alfred had an effect on them. It made him look the King of Criminals; his subjects knew of him and they knew how to behave around him.

Wow.

Even in this place, populated by the most dangerous men; they feared Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred kept humming all the way to his personal cell. His cell wasn't adjacent to the other prisoner cells. In fact, Alfred was designated in a separate room. It was just down the line of cells. There was a door leading to a small rectangle space and on the corner was his cell.

This was where they put the 'special' type of criminals.

Out of the three years of working in this prison, Alfred was the first one that vacated this space.

Once Alfred was inside, Arthur closed the gate and locked it with a key. There was a number pad on the side, which served as a double security. After punching the code and hearing the familiar buzz, all the stress and uneasiness left Arthur's chest.

Only when Alfred was inside his cell, locked and confined did Arthur and the others felt safe. No one can break through the double security, and if an individual somehow gets past it (although Arthur doubt it) they would have to get through the other door behind him. The door was metal and it consisted of ten different types of locks and a code; whoever was locked in here, they had no chance of escape.

Once Arthur finished the security check, he turned to leave.

"Aww, you're leaving me already? Without saying goodbye? You're breaking my heart…"

Arthur whipped his head back and glared at Alfred, who was standing still on the other side of the cell, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. His expression remained childish and playful, but still, Arthur couldn't comprehend Alfred's intentions.

"Why don't you give me a goodnight kiss first? Then I can sleep peacefully. This place gives me nightmares, you know. A kiss will surely make them go away!"

"No," Arthur says firmly, feeling his bravado finally coming back. Any other person would have been scared shitless if they denied Alfred. But for some reason, Alfred didn't lash out whenever it was Arthur who rejects his proposal.

"Aw, man… you're so mean, Mr. Officer," Alfred sighs, his lips puckering to a pout. "And here I've been such a good boy." It doesn't surprise Arthur when Alfred's mood suddenly changes. "Hey! We should really go on a date. I can take you to the beach and we can both get tans! I tried to convince the other officer to let me go for just one day, but he wouldn't let me. Can you convince him, please?"

Arthur sneered at him in disgust. How can Alfred not read the atmosphere? How can he not realize the situation he was in?

He was filed for several things that ranged from burglary to mass murders; every case meant nothing to Alfred. It was as if he had no feelings or empathy for the people he made suffer and die.

He was a murderer, the most wanted man in America; and here he was, flirting with Arthur and asking him on a date like everything around him was normal.

What the hell was going on Alfred's mind?

"Come on, Mr. Officer… please?" He dragged the last word, placing his hands together as he begged. "One date and you can throw me back in here. I promise I won't run away; what kind of guy runs away from his date? I'm a gentleman, and I won't leave you alone. I'll make sure it's the best date you'll ever have! I'll even get you those emeralds; would you like them to be made into a ring instead?"

Arthur shivered and shook his head. "Enough, Alfred. You can't leave this prison no matter how much you whine and beg."

Alfred groaned, slumping his back. "Oh, well, that's fine. The outside world has been getting a little boring…" His frown is suddenly replaced by his creepy grin. "Well, I am glad that I got caught. I got to meet you, Mr. Officer! I like staying in prison as long as you're here."

The smile never failed to twist Arthur's insides. Every hair on his neck and arms stood at attention while a gust of cold wind traveled against the curve of his back. Everything Alfred said creeped him out, every little thing he did weirded him out.

Everything about Alfred was… a walking nightmare.

"I still want a date!" Alfred cries loudly, causing Arthur to flinch. "I'll convince the mean officer; don't worry!"

"You know, if you answer his questions maybe he'll consider it," Arthur replied sarcastically.

However, it seems that Alfred does not understand sarcasm.

"Really?" He asks, intrigued. "Well… maybe, but I don't like him, so I won't answer his questions." He stays silent and stares at Arthur, thinking. "But if you ask me, I'll answer it. Any question you like; I'll be honest and answer them."

This made Arthur quiet. He knew Alfred was most obedient when it came to Arthur. He didn't know Alfred would gladly answer any questions made by him.

Maybe this was his chance. As strange as it was, Arthur should take this as an advantage.

"Oh, will you?" Arthur asks, cocking his head to the side while his arms were at akimbo.

"Mhmm!" Alfred replies enthusiastically, holding the metal bars in front of him while nodding his head.

Arthur eyes him suspiciously. "Okay, then. Here's an easy one…" He remembers the one question that is always asked by the other officers. "Why do you do it? Why do you execute such malevolent activities with no intention? Why do you do that?"

Alfred's smile grew wider, his eyes glowing a blue hue behind the gloomy room.

"Come closer."

"..."

"Come closer and I'll tell you why."

Arthur didn't trust him. "I'm fine where I'm standing."

"But it's a secret!" Alfred places a finger against his pink lips. "I'm only going to tell you and you only. So come here, silly!"

"No one's going to hear you, Alfred."

Alfted pouts, crosses his arms and turns away. "Fine then, I won't tell you."

Arthur groans at Alfred's childish behavior. This man, the most dangerous criminal in America, was like an overgrown child with the mind of a spoiled brat.

"Ugh," Arthur grunts. "Have it your way then."

Keeping a hand close to his gun, Arthur approached the metal bars, his footsteps causing Alfred to grin wider, but his smile was hidden away from Arthur's sight.

"There. I'm here now, just tell-"

Arthur chokes when Alfred's hands went through the bars, grabbing onto the front of his uniform before pulling him. The officer lets out a strangled cry when his chest collides with hard gate while his head was stuck in between the metal bars. His cheeks hurt from the tight squeeze, but before he could complain and yell at Alfred, the latter had pressed his lips against Arthur, kissing him rather harshly.

The feel of Alfred's rough and cold lips against his own made Arthur's knees weak. Not from passion, nothing about the kiss was passionate for Arthur, but from disgust. While Alfred may have been having the time of his life kissing Arthur without his consent, the latter felt like fainting. His insides churned and the dinner he ate a while ago threatened to come out.

It was so cold. The kiss was forced; Alfred's lips were cold as fuck, making Arthur wonder how in the hell can a human be this cold? Other than the feeling of disgust, Arthur felt nothing. Empty. No feeling at all.

When Alfred's wet tongue licked Arthur's bottom lip, the latter have had enough. The strength in his arms finally returned, released from the paralysis Alfred had put him in.

Placing his hands against the metal bars, Arthur pushed himself away from Alfred, a string of saliva forming between them. The blonde officer turned away, rubbing his lips with his sleeves before glaring back at Alfred.

"You idiot! Why would you do that?!" Arthur barked, his emerald orbs glowing with pure animosity.

Alfred was unfazed. Instead of cowering in fear, his smile twisted to a wicked grin. "Fuck! I've been wanting to do that for so long!" He looks euphoric, as if he was given the one thing he wanted in the world. In this case, a kiss. "Your lips are so soft, Mr. Officer! Just like I imagined! Hey! Why don't you come in my cell and we can make out? You taste so sweet; I want more!"

Arthur backs away, three steps away when Alfred's arms went through the bars as an attempt to grab the shorter male.

Alfred licked his lips. "Aw, come on, baby doll! I won't bite, I promise! Not unless you want me too~"

"You're sick…" Arthur chokes, his emerald irises turning dark at what he was seeing.

Alfred looked like a lion staring at his prey. There was a hungry look in his eyes that made him look so feral. It was the same look he had when his eyes glanced at Arthur for the first time. He didn't look human… he looked like a deranged animal that could pounce on Arthur at any second.

He needed to leave. Arthur needs to retire for the night before he loses his sanity.

Alfred was driving him insane.

"Oh, how silly of me. I didn't answer your question, Mr. Officer!" Alfred grinned, and Arthur swore he saw Alfred's expression twist into something more wicked and terrifying. The corner of his smile almost reached his eyelids, and those blue orbs… they were widened so large Arthur could feel them piercing through his soul.

"Why do I do what I do? Why do I kill? ? Why do I enjoy seeing the blood run through my fingers?" Alfred's words stabbed Arthur's heart. "Why? No intentions at all,

"I enjoy it. I absolutely _love_ it. I love stabbing people and seeing them cry and beg for mercy. It makes me feel powerful. It makes me feel strong. I can kill someone and not feel guilty about it. Hah! I even killed my own parents! That was a whole load of fun! You should have seen my brother's face! It was priceless! Mattie couldn't believe it! I could have killed him too, but I didn't. I tortured him until he became like me!"

This was crucial information that Arthur should be recording, but Alfred… the way he said those words, how passionate he made it sound as if it was something to be proud of.

Alfred's expression turned more sinister as he kept a hold of the bars, shaking them.

"But I won't kill you, Mr. Officer." He smiled sincerely this time, his face now softened and more pacified. "I love you, and I wouldn't dare lift a finger on you. You'll be mine, won't you? If you promise to be mine, I promise the world will become a safer place! Will you, Mr. Officer? Will you be mine?"

Arthur didn't realize he was backing away until his back met the cold, metal door behind him.

Out of all the millions of things lingering in Arthur's mind, he summarized everything in one sentence…

"You… you're a fucking sociopath!"

Alfred only laughed at that.

"Oh, baby… I'm not a sociopath," Alfred replies smugly.

Arthur felt his knees buckling.

"I'm a _psychopath_. I was _born_ to be **CRAZY**!"

And that was it, Arthur fell to his knees, shaking uncontrollably while Alfred threw his head back, laughing hysterically.

"Aha… haha… ahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up…" Arthur mutters. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!"

Despite Arthur's attempts to silence him, Alfred remained to cackle, his bellows of laughter dominating the entire night.

x

When Arthur was told he was being transferred to a new inmate, a Russian man by the name of Ivan Braginski, the blonde officer felt the heavy weight in his chest be lifted by an unknown force. He received an email last night about the change, and for the first time in weeks, Arthur had a good night's sleep. He would be going to work with no worries about the sandy-blonde psycho that wanted to date him.

Being the object of a criminal's affections was not in Arthur's bucket list. He was more than relieved to be supervising someone that wasn't a psychopath.

Ivan was… milder, Arthur guessed. In addition, at least Ivan wasn't trying to hit on him, and he was more quiet. The Russian man still gave Arthur the heebie jeebies, but he'd rather endure Ivan's creepy and icy stare than be harassed by the psycho that was Alfred F. Jones. Compared to the maniac himself, Ivan's activities only included smuggling illicit drugs to and from the country. At least he didn't go around killing everyone just for fun.

Arthur hasn't seen Alfred for the entire day. He arrived at work around seven in the morning since his shift has changed from night to day. It was going to take a long time adapting to his new work schedule.

After weeks of spending time with a psycho, Arthur finally felt free. He needn't feel the need to grab onto his gun at every little thing his inmate does, and he can finally _breathe_ for the first time. Being with Alfred was like baby sitting a feral lion that can jump you if you made the wrong move. Arthur was glad he didn't need to endure that experience again.

He was forced away from his thoughts when a large hand slapped his rear, the said hand cupping his right buttock afterwards.

The hands didn't linger that long when Arthur flinched away, glaring at the offender behind him. He was greeted by a slightly taller man with wavy, platinum blonde hair that reached his shoulder. He was dressed similarly to Arthur, the blue uniform hugging the man's lean figure. Two pairs of lilac orbs smirked at him, causing the former to scoff.

"Francis…"

"Bonjour, mon amour," Francis purrs quietly with his native tongue. "What made you so happy this morning?"

Francis Bonnefoy was another correctional officer in the same rank as him. While Arthur handled the insane ones, Francis took care of the more milder inmates. Those who were serving for a couple of years; most of them were normal people that accepted their sentence and were aiming to be better people once they finish their prison time. Francis' job was easier and more peaceful than Arthur's.

"Just found out I've been transferred to a new one," Arthur shrugs. They stood in the corridor while they chatted. The cell blocks were at the other wing.

"Oh?" Francis grinned. "No more of the American?"

"None," Arthur confirms with a sigh. "I couldn't believe it."

Francis chuckled before passing a white cup to Arthur. "Here's some Earl Grey tea for your British le cul."

Arthur blushed at the wink Francis delivered, but he accepted the cup. "Thank you, frog," he retorted. The blonde turned to leave, but Francis followed. "Anything else you need?"

"Just your company," Francis winked once more. "We haven't seen each other in a while, mon chérie."

"It's only been two weeks, Francis." He was right. It has been that long. Ever since Alfred had joined the party, Arthur rarely had time to mingle with the other officers. "Did you miss me that much?"

"You know the answer to that~"

Francis' guttural voice made Arthur's head buzz and his heart race. He could even feel his cheeks burn, and knowing he had an embarrassing blush creeping on his face, Arthur sipped the tea he was given, hoping it would hide his flushed cheeks.

"I was just busy. My previous inmate gave me a lot of trouble." He hears Francis scoff.

"The infamous Alfred F. Jones hmm. I remember how everyone had freaked out about his arrival. We were praying for you when we heard that you were in charge of him."

"He was a handful. I'm glad he's out of my hair."

"I heard. He really did give you a lot of trouble?"

"I just said that."

"Hmp… so mean. And here I am worrying about you."

Arthur grinned and turned to the next corridor. "Don't worry too much."

"Maybe. I was really worried the American might steal you away from me."

Arthur scoffs. "Why would he steal me away?"

The shorter male stops when a hand cups his left shoulder. A familiar, comforting warmth surged inside him, the source coming from Francis' hand. Arthur whips his head back to see concern laced across Francis's features. It bewildered Arthur to see the Frenchman with furrowed eyebrows; the latter was always the one to complain about Arthur scowling all the time, telling him that he would get wrinkles before he can even turn thirty.

Francis was showing genuine concern; it was something Arthur hasn't gotten used to yet.

"I heard about how infatuated he is of you," Francis mumbled, tightening his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "He didn't… try anything, did he?"

Arthur blushed scarlet before shaking his head. "N-no! As crazy he may sound, no, he didn't try anything. I wouldn't let him. He'd be dead before he can even lift a finger on me." It was a lie. Alfred had kissed him a few nights ago, but he decided to forget about it. To pretend it didn't happen at all.

Even though it was a lie, it managed to convince Francis. The taller of the two sighed in relief before flashing a small smile. "That's good to hear. He is being supervised by Ludwig, no?"

Arthur nodded, forgetting the fact that Francis' hand was still atop his shoulders. "Yes. I think Ludwig is a much better choice to be Alfred's guard. He won't take any shit from Alfred. Nothing fazes Ludwig, and I won't be surprised if even the most craziest person doesn't manage to faze him. Ludwig's the perfect person for the job." And one of the strongest too. He was an officer that Arthur admired. Ludwig was a military-disciplined officer that Arthur himself feared. He was one of the highest ranking officers that was showered with respect by his subordinates.

"But I was told it was only temporary. Alfred is being transferred to a different institution," Arthur informed. "Not sure how he'll react about it, but I'm certainly not going to be around to figure out."

"He really scares you, doesn't he?"

"No he doesn't," Arthur denied with a small scowl, finally slapping away Francis' hand. "He's just an overgrown brat with a broken brain."

"Mhmm."

Francis' watched chimed, indicating the next hour. His lilac eyes glanced at his beeping watch, his lips formed a pout as he sees the time. "I need to go. I shall see you later, oui? We both have the same schedule now. I'll finish my rounds while you do yours. Don't leave without me~"

Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but he was silenced by the soft, warm lips that pecked his cheek.

"I shall see you tonight, mon amour~" And he left, his wavy curls bouncing and swaying above his shoulders.

Arthur watched him leave with a blush. Wiping his cheek with his sleeve, he turns away to walk to his post. "Stupid frog…"

Arthur and Francis were dating. And for a while too. They didn't make it official yet, afraid it may disrupt their professions.

To elaborate more, Arthur and Francis were childhood friends.

Not exactly - childhood _enemies_ was the right word.

Their parents were close friends and despite the many attempts to make their children become friends like them, it proved useless.

Arthur and Francis hated each other with a burning passion.

Seeing that one was English and one was French, a rivalry between them seemed to blossom naturally. The kids thought that it was only reasonable to hate each other since their own countries have been at war with each other in the past.

Their entire childhood consisted of playing pranks at one another. They would lash out and disobey their parents. The pair never gave up; the one who gives up was the loser, and none of them wanted that. And because of this, their rivalry only grew bigger and it lasted through their high school graduation.

Their rivalry ended when Francis returned to his home country. Saying that it ended might have been an understatement because Francis had returned to America, fresh from a police academy and aspiring to work as an officer in one of the federal prisons in the nation.

And the federal prison he applied to was the same as Arthur's.

Their rivalry did not end.

No.

It was only in hiatus.

When they were reunited, they claimed themselves as mature adults and would never fall back into a petty rivalry as the one they had in the past.

They say the past is the past, forgive and forget…

But not for Arthur and Francis.

They were competitive with everything. It was like history had repeated itself. They fought, bickered, argued, you name it. They looked like children in front of everyone's eyes. Even some of the inmates thought it was so unprofessional of them to behave like this.

After being drafted a warning by their boss, the pair kept their fighting at a minimum. Whenever their supervisors were around, they were complete angels. But once their backs were turned, Arthur and Francis would share glares and sneers, and on occasions, would point the middle finger at each other.

Their silent war continued until Francis proposed the most craziest idea; for them to go on a date. At first, Arthur had agreed just for shits and giggles, and to somehow prove to their boss about their 'agreed harmony' with each other, but after their date, everything had changed.

They didn't expect to fall for one another.

Despite their differences, Arthur and Francis had somehow realized what they were missing out on all these years. They were complete opposites, but they learned that they balance each other out in the end. Their relationship still stayed the same; they argued and fought like children, but this time, they forgive each other and share a kiss or two.

The 'one date' turn to several. They went out every Friday, and the sneers and glares had decreased.

The hatred that they shared turned to love.

The enemies turned to lovers.

Well, sort of. They still need to make it official. But Arthur nor Francis was rushing it, especially since they were at the peak of their careers.

As Arthur approaches his office, his hand pulls the cup of tea close to his chest, a smile glued to his face for the rest of the afternoon.

x

It was around five in the evening and Arthur was cleaning up around his office. He gets out ar six, and one of his tasks was doing a security check around his usual block. While he gathers up his essentials, he steals glances at the inmate inside the cell in his office.

Ivan Braginski, the current inmate he was supervising. Usually it was the parole officers that looked after inmates like him (people that were waiting to be put on trial) but since he was free from baby sitting their American psycho, his supervisors placed Ivan under Arthur's care. He had a cell in his office, and that was where Ivan was being held.

Arthur appreciated how quiet Ivan is, but he couldn't ignore the icy atmosphere he had. The AC was off but the temperature was abnormally low for some reason.

"Retiring for the day?" Ivan, with a thick Russian accent, inquires.

"Yes," Arthur answers. "I leave in an hour. I just need to do my rounds and I'll be out. Another officer is going to take over my place for the night."

"Alright, then. Have a good night, Officer Kirkland."

Arthur watches him smile and wave a hand. Ivan was polite, and he was kind enough to trust. He would sometimes even tell stories of himself when he lived in Russia during his youth.

Such a laid back guy he was. But Arthur still questioned the man's presence.

It was when he finished packing his stuff when his radio turned off. Pulling the walkie-talkie from his belt, he held it up to his lips.

"Officer Kirkland," he answered.

It released static for a few seconds before a voice came up.

A very… familiar voice.

_Hello~_

Arthur dropped his messenger bag, the contents of it falling on the ground. His hand flew straight to his sheath gun, causing Ivan to look at him in question.

The officer's heart beat uncomfortably, his breathing becoming more shallow as every second past.

No… it can't be..

"A… Alfred?!"

_Hello, darling!~_

Arthur rushed past his desk, slamming his office door open before bolting out of the room. He heard voices behind him, one of them being Francis' but he ignored it.

How the hell did Alfred get a hold of one of their radios? Did he… did he escape?! How else would he get a hold of one? But that was impossible. If Alfred truly did escape his cell, the entire prison would be blaring in red lights, an alarm echoing to indicate the escapee.

None of that happened. Had their security been breached? Did Alfred have connections somehow? They knew nothing about Alfred and if he had people working for him. Was it his brother? Alfred had mentioned of a brother beforehand; could it be him?

Arthur wasted no time running to Alfred's cell to make sure if he was there or not. He ignored his radio, ignored Alfred's calls from the device. The prisoners in his block eyed him curiously as he ran as if someone was chasing him.

When Arthur reached the metal door, he punched in the code and unlocked the many locks before busting inside. His worried emerald green eyes caught sight of Alfred sitting on his bed, a walkie-talkie in his hand. Arthur was more than relieved to see the gate locked, but his heart dropped when he saw Ludwig.

"Ludwig!"

The large, burly man was out cold on the floor. He remained unmoving, no response from Arthur's call.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!" Arthur growled, running to Ludwig's side. He dropped to his knees and pulled on the man's shoulder to roll him to his back. Ludwig's head lolled to the side, telling Arthur that he was unconscious.

"Relax," Alfred chuckled, but he couldn't earn Arthur's attention. "He's just sleeping, you know."

He ignored Alfred. "Ludwig? Hello? Are you okay?" Arthur tried to call out for him, but as he inspects his face to any sign of him waking up, his eyes landed on the ugly bruise that tainted his right temple.

"I told him I wanted to see you, but he wouldn't let me. I asked if I could talk to you through his walkie-talkie, but he still wouldn't let me. So I put him to sleep, easy as that. And it worked didn't it? I got to talk and see you!"

Arthur threw Alfred a nasty glare. His fiery green eyes watched as Alfred smile and shake the radio in his hands. "Give me that. You are not authorized to hold anything that belongs to us."

Alfred passed the walkie-talkie to him. "But you'll let me hold you right?"

"The fuck are you talking about?" Arthur snatches the handheld transceiver from Alfred's arms, all the while trying to decipher what Alfred was saying. After a few seconds of thinking and connecting it with his words prior, Arthur's glare deepened. "You're sick. I don't belong to you."

"But I want you too," Alfred pouted, standing up and holding onto the metal bars. "You'll be mine, won't you?"

Arthur didn't reply. He continued to glare at Alfred before looking back at Ludwig.

Ludwig was their biggest, most strongest personnel in this entire building. How in the hell did Alfred, who was slightly smaller than Ludwig, have the ability to take this man down? And from the looks of it, Ludwig had been knocked out with just one punch.

"Don't look so worried; I didn't hurt him that much… but then, I didn't like him anyway. He was too mean, too… stoic. He wasn't you…" Alfred turned melancholic. "Where were you? I woke up this morning and this guy was in here. I tried asking him where you were, but he wouldn't answer me. I missed you, baby doll."

Arthur cringed at the nickname; he could feel his insides flip and churn. He thought he was finally free from Alfred, but the brat's persistence was dragging him back to the psycho himself.

"I guess they didn't tell you, huh," Arthur replied calmly before sending a quick message to his peers, asking for aid.

"Didn't tell me what?"

Arthur glanced at Alfred, his puzzled and concerned face lifting a smirk on the blonde's face. "They didn't tell you about the transfer?"

"Transfer?"

"I'm no longer the person in charge of you. I'm looking after someone else from now on."

Alfred's face fell. "Wha… what?" In a second, the inmate turned frantic. "Wait… are you saying that you have a new person? But… but I thought you were mine? You've always been mine! I don't… I don't want you to have someone else… come back to me! Baby, come back to me please!"

Alfred shook the metal bars, his breathing becoming uneven all of a sudden. He looked desperate. "Did I do something wrong? Tell me! Tell me and I'll fix it. I'm sorry okay? I promise I'll be better!"

Arthur's eyes watched the bars shake, dust falling from the ceiling they were attached to. Were they becoming loose or something? He doesn't remember seeing those bars so wobbly before.

"Arthur!" Alfred cried, his baby blue eyes becoming glassy. Was he… was he crying? "Please stay… don't go anywhere else but here okay?"

Incredulous, Arthur watched the tears run down Alfred's cheeks. Was he seriously crying? What the fuck? A monster like him had the nerve to cry?

"It doesn't matter," Arthur says, shaking his head before standing back to his full height. "Ludwig was only temporary."

This made Alfred cheer up instantly.

"Really?!" Alfred chirped, smiling happily at Arthur. "So you'll come back to me, right? You will, right? You won't be seeing the other person again?"

Arthur shook his head. "You're being transferred to a different institution. We can't keep you here anymore."

Alfred's face fell dark once again.

"What?"

"You're being sent to an asylum," Arthur informs with a shrug. "You know… home to the wicked and deranged? It's where they put people like you."

Alfred blinks, quiet for a second before shaking his head slowly. "But… but I'm not wicked or deranged… I'm… I'm Alfred! I can't go there!"

"But you will, whether you like it or not," Arthur smirks. "You proved to be uncooperative, and based on their observation of you, they concluded that you're not mentally stable. You're crazy, and you even admitted it. You're a threat to this country; you don't belong to it."

"Will… will you be there? Are you going to follow me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Of course not. My work is here, and I'm staying here. You're going to have a whole crew of officers babysitting you; isn't that great? I'm sure they'll give you more attention than I do."

The officer flinched when Alfred banged his hands against the metal bars. "No! They're not you! I don't want anyone but you!" Alfred was crying again, shaking his head over and over again. "If I'm being transferred to somewhere else then fine! I'll go! But I won't if you don't go! Never! I'll fight everyone that tries to separate me from you!"

"Alfred!" Arthur silences him. "Will you quit with your obsession of me? It's getting out of hand. I don't feel the same way as you do for me; you need to quit it! I've said it a hundred times!"

"I don't care! I'll make you love me!"

"You can't force someone to love you!" Arthur retorted before groaning. He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. "This argument is pointless. You have to accept it. You'll be gone in the morning either way."

"No! I want to stay!" Alfred yelled, growing more desperate. "I want to stay with you, Arthur. I'll do anything! I'll cooperate with the other officers, I'll answer any question they ask of me; and I'll be good! I won't hit anymore of your friends. Arthur, please, I'll do anything!"

"It's too late for that. You've proven to be someone that we can't handle. You're more fit to live in an asylum with people that can help you gain at least a good amount of sanity." _If there's any of it left in you_.

"No! No! NO! I don't want to go!" He kept shaking the bars. "Please, Arthur… please do something. I don't want to go… I don't want to leave you. I love you! You're mine! I don't want you to be with someone else!"

"You don't own me, you fucking bastard!" Arthur growled, his dark scowl returning to his face once again. "I'm not yours; I never was! Stop acting like a child!"

"But, Arthur..!"

"No! Just shut up, shut the fuck up. You're out of your goddamn mind, Jones. You're fucking crazy if you think I'll ever be yours. You're gone once morning comes. Why don't you make it easier for yourself by forgetting about me?"

Alfred was quiet, and he was quiet for a long time. His tears had gone dry by now, and he continued to look at him with no emotion. He looked like he was thinking, and he was thinking hard.

When Arthur was sure the latter had nothing to say, he turned to Ludwig until-

"I'll escape."

Arthur froze in place.

"I'll escape. Whatever place they put me, I'll escape. I could have escaped this fucking place ever since, but I didn't. I wanted to stay. Because you were here. The world and my freedom meant nothing to me now that I met you. I wanted to be with you, and if it meant staying here, dying here, then I would do so in a heartbeat.

"But now you're saying they're moving me away from you. No worries; I can escape any room they put me in. Whether it be a cellar, an island, a whole room made of iron - I can escape it. Didn't I tell you I escaped from hell? If hell itself can't contain me… what can?"

Arthur swallowed, the familiar sense of anxiety creeping up on him once again.

Alfred was talking in a calm, deep tone. His eyes were emotionless as he talked, and he hasn't smiled since.

"I've been a good boy since I met you. I did everything you told me. I could have escaped, I had many chances and opportunities… but I chose to stay because of you.

"But now… I'll be bad again. I'll escape and do bad things once again. I considered dropping all of that because I found something more interesting here; you. But they want to take me away from you, and I can't let that happen."

Arthur stopped breathing when Alfred gave him the most sinister smile, a smile that shouldn't even be called a smile. It made his azure eyes glow eerily, as if everything was turning dark and all Arthur could see were blue orbs illuminating the dark void.

"Once I'm out… I'm going to take you. I'm going to kidnap you. I'll bring you to my house and lock you where no one can find you. Surely, you'll be mine once and for all. We'll be together forever. You'll be mine… _all mine_."

Arthur could have cowered in fear; he could have dropped to his knees and let the wicked, sinister look on Alfred's face taint and scar him forever, haunt him forever and in his nightmares.

But no. Arthur felt inexplicable fury burning inside of him.

"I love you, I really do. And once I make you mine, I'll make sure no one else touches you. Only I can. I promise I'll cherish you, darling. I'll love you forever, and you'll love me forever. I can make you feel good, so good that you won't want anyone else-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Arthur poured all the anger into his right arm before swinging his fist at Alfred through the bars, hitting the inmate square to the face. He's had enough of this psycho. He wished he had never met him, never heard of him. Arthur felt sick, so sick he wanted to vomit out everything.

Alfred was crazy. And it was making Arthur crazy.

He thought the punch would give the brat a taste of his own medicine, but Arthur realized his attack had backfired. The punch didn't hurt the latter, it didn't even graze him that much.

Arthur let out a sharp gasp when Alfred caught his wrist. The shorter blonde found himself hurled forward, the air in his lungs was forced out of his system. He underestimated Alfred's strength. Despite the fact that his hands were handcuffed, the boy was strong. He held onto Arthur as if he weighed nothing; compared to the latter, Arthur was just a rag doll dangling from Alfred's grasp.

The shorter blonde was stuck in between the bars while Alfred kept pulling his right arm. The metal bars were squeezing his shoulder, and if Alfred had pulled him any further (and Arthur believed Alfred had enough strength to do so) the officer could have been pulled inside the cell completely. Even if he had passed through the bars, he would have broken a rib or two.

"Alfred!"

Arthur felt the latter's breath tickled his cheek. Their faces were close now that Alfred had control over him. He kept his forest green eyes shut, focusing on the pain in his shoulder. Even though Alfred had stopped pulling him even further, the man still kept a harsh grip on his wrist to keep him in place.

A soft kiss planted on Arthur's sweaty cheek. It made the golden-haired blonde open his eyes, but it proved to be a mistake because once he opened his eyes, he met Alfred's eerie stare.

"I missed you so much. I can't wait to finally get out and claim you. I can kiss you anytime I want, hug you whenever I want; god, I can fuck you wherever it's possible. I told you, I'll make you feel good. I'll take you over and over again and make you mine. ALL FUCKING MINE!"

Alfred was laughing hysterically again. However, Arthur chose to mute him as he focused on getting his arm back. His shoulder was aching and all he wanted was to go home and wait until this bastard gets permanently placed to where he belongs. He's had enough of this bastard. He would kill for this psycho to be put to sleep forever.

Arthur gasped when another pair of arms grabbed onto him from the back. After what seemed to be a tug of war between Alfred and the other, Arthur was successfully torn away from the inmate's grasp.

"No! Don't touch him! He's mine! Give him back to me!"

Arthur turns to see Francis behind him, his usual, collected expression was twisted in utter fury. The Frenchman was glaring daggers at the American, who scowled in reply as well. While the two were battling each other with deadly scowls, two other officers filed inside the room.

"Holy shit, what the fuck happened here?"

"Ludwig! What happened to you?!"

A twin of probation officers came in, wearing different expressions.

"Give him back to me!" Alfred howled, thrashing his arms against the metal bars. It made one of the twins shriek. "Give me back Arthur! He's mine!"

Another officer walked inside, his scarlet eyes widening to the size of golfballs. "FUCK! What in the-"

"Gilbert! Go and get your brother to the infirmary; Romano, help him carry Ludwig," Francis ordered, sending the two officers into action. While the pair were hurling the large man in their arms, the other twin was going frantic. "Feliciano, take Arthur with you as well."

"What?!" Arthur complained, pushing Francis away. "I'm fine-"

"No, you're not," Francis retorted. "You're shaking, and it's obvious you are not safe here, especially with him. Get some water and calm down, Arthur. I'll watch over him for the night. You can go ahead and go home."

Before Arthur could utter a rant, Francis leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Go, mon amour. I will handle everything. I promise I'll take you to that new tea shop that opened; but right now, get some rest."

Feliciano pulled Arthur aside, almost dragging him away from the Frenchman. Their gazes locked onto one another until Arthur disappeared out the door. Francis continued to stare at the door where Arthur had left until he felt his back burning. Metaphorically saying that is; someone was staring at his back.

Turning around, Francis' heart skipped a beat at the sight of Alfred. The man's breath was clogged, and for some reason he felt an ounce of fear bubble in him.

Alfred was frowning, but he looked at Francis in a way that unnerved the latter. If he looked closer, Francis could see how Alfred's left eye twitched slightly. The officer couldn't read what was going on in Alfred's mind, but he couldn't help but feel paralsized under his stare.

Damn, this was what Arthur went through?

It was a good thing he was being transferred to a different facility.

Ever since Alfred arrived here, everything felt out of place.

In under twelve hours, Alfred would be gone. They can wait that long.

Alfred will be gone by dawn.

But that never came.

x

When Arthur had thought that this nightmare was over, that everything had managed to end and a new beginning was waiting for him in the morning… the alarms went off.

Instead of going home like what Francis has said, Arthur was heading back to Alfred's cell. After taking a short water break, Arthur instantly left Feliciano and made his way to his desired destination.

Arthur was already in the familiar cell block when everything became red, and sirens were blaring in the distance.

Shit, shit, shit.

What the fuck happened?

Everything was on lock down, meaning all cell block doors were to be locked and permanently shut until everything was clear. Arthur and Francis were the only one inside this cell block other than the criminals currently residing in it.

"Francis!" Arthur shouted, running towards Alfred's cell in a hurry.

The blonde pushed himself inside the room, to alert the Frenchman of their current dilemma. Was there a break in perhaps? An escape? Whatever it was, Arthur and Francis needed to stick together if they wanted to stay alive… whatever the cause may be.

When Arthur made it inside, what he saw wasn't what he expected.

"Fran… cis…"

Arthur's attention wasn't on the opened cell gate, nor did he notice that the cell was empty.

No.

He noticed Francis on the floor, a large pool of blood surrounding his head.

Arthur felt the air in his lungs escape. He couldn't breath; he couldn't think… all he could see was Francis laying on the ground, unmoving and possibly… dead.

His head looked as if it was smashed against something hard, and Arthur didn't want to know what and how it happened.

Everything around him stopped moving. As Arthur stare hard at Francis' lifeless form, he is reminded of their time together. From the moment they met, their first argument, their first fight, Francis leaving, their reunion… their first kiss…

Everything surged into Arthur's brain, memories flooding his mind as he stares at his longtime enemy, his friend, his partner, his almost lover…

Arthur screamed and cried. He regretted everything. He regretted taking their time for granted. How can he be so foolish and selfish? And why did he leave? Why did he leave Francis? If he didn't… he would still be alive!

Whoever did this… they were going to pay.

"Francis!" Arthur sobbed, finally gaining the strength to run and fall to his side. "Fran-!"

Arthur only made it to three steps when suddenly, two arms grabbed a hold of him. He shrieked, but his screams were muffled by the large hand covering his mouth. His reflex was to turn around and deck whoever was holding him, but the other arm had wrapped around Arthur's waist in an iron-grip like hold. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight whoever was restraining him. They were like metal bars hugging his body; cold, hard, and strong.

Only did Arthur notice the identical rings on the person's wrists. It took a second for Arthur to realize that the rings were handcuffs… but the thing was, the chain connecting the handcuffs was broken.

And it didn't take long before Arthur realized who the person behind him was.

Arthur felt his head be pulled against a hard chest, and slowly, his emerald eyes glanced to his left, widening in shock as he meets a disturbing grin, with a face that had an eerie, almost menacing look.

The blonde let out a muffled scream as he thrashed against the man's hold, but his ministrations proved useless. He wasn't powerful enough. He wasn't strong enough.

Alfred released a dark chuckle near his ear, his lips tickling the skin underneath.

His blue eyes were glowing a dominant blue hue despite the red in the background, and it was all Arthur can see at this daunting moment.

And the last thing Arthur heard before his entire body collapsed was,

"Mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Well… that happened. I'm so happy I finally finished this, and during the weekend too, haha! Am I the only one in love with Dark!Psychopath!America? Just me? Oh, okay. I can't believe this story was made after I saw this fanart of Inmate!America x Officer!England. I was thinking of a simple story of Alfred just plainly flirting with the cute officer in charge of him...
> 
> But nope. My dumb ass decided to make Alfred batshit crazy and kidnap Arthur after killing Francis. Wow. I never knew I could write dark themes lol. There's not much of this universe out there, and I'm trying to search for any UsUk story that has America as a prisoner, and England as an officer.
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, and I'm thinking of making a small sequel? I don't know. We'll see. I'm going to make a one-shot series of this called 'Obsession', but I'm not sure when I'll be writing it. Anywho, thank you for reading! Tell me your thoughts on this in the comments :3
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
